Casados desde Pequeños
by Uzuga Viri-chan
Summary: Soy Hinata y les contare de como mi Zorrito y yo terminamos casados siendo niños y ahora lidiamos con la vida de casados. Aunque nadie deba saberlo... CAP 2 ARREGLADO.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, se que deberia subir los caps de Tierno Amor pero esta historia ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo. No quise subirlo hasta tener al menos ya la mitad de mi otra historia hecha. Pero la emocion me supero.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia salio de mi alocada cabeza.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

**Casados desde Pequeños**

Prologo

_Para empezar me presentare, soy Hinata Hyuuga y desde que tengo memoria estoy casada con Naruto Uzumaki. Por cierto tengo 16 años._

_Cuando tenia 2 años, si he dicho bien 2 años, me casaron con Naruto. Se lo que piensan ¿Como, si solo tenian dos años? Bueno pues al parecer mi familia y la familia Namikaze han querido unirse desde tres generaciones, pero sus hijos se han revelado casandose con otros._

_Empezando por Jiraiya, abuelo de Naruto, y Hitori, mi abuela. Ellos estuvieron comprometidos. Pero Jiraiya estaba enamorado de Tsunade y Hitori estaba de novia con Ko._

_Al parecer se revelaron, fugandose los cuatro. Si como lo oyeron los cuatro se fugaron y se casaron el mismo dia. Con la promesa de unir a sus hijos se libraron del acoso de su familia._

_Luego nacio Hiashi y Hizashi, gemelos. Los dos eran hijos de Ko y Hitomi, como Hiashi nacio primero seria el responsable de unir a las familias. Al poco tiempo Tsunade comunico de su embarazo de seis meses. Segun se, la emocion se respiraba en las dos familias, naceria la prometida de Hiashi. Pero como dicen por hay no todo sale como queremos. El bebe nacio varon, si y vaya desepcion tuvieron al ver que "la prometida" de Hiashi era hombre._

_Luego de aquello se decidio que en la generacion donde nacieran una chica y un chico no sobrepasando el limite de 6 años de diferencia se casarian._

_Luego de algunos años los herederos contrajeron matrimonio, con la diferencia de dos meses. Minato Namikaze se caso con Kushina Uzumaki, mientras Hiashi Hyuuga se caso con Hinamori Hyuuga una miembro de su clan. Obviamente este suceso alimento las esperanzas de las dos familias, pues al parecer por fin sucederia la tan ansiada union._

_Luego de dos años de matrimonio nacia Naruto Namikaze heredero de el clan Uzumaki y la Familia Namikaze. Al tiempo que esto sucedia Hinamori contaba con 8 meses de embarazo._

_Luego de que yo naciera, las matronas se negaron a cumplir con el convenio. Pero era una responsabilidad y tanto Kushina como Hinamori debian aceptar, era algo a lo que ya habian sido advertidas al contraer matrimonio con los herederos de los clanes._

_Kushina y Minato tanto como Hiashi y Hinamori eran muy buenos amigos, por eso no compartian la opinion de sus familias. Ellos querian que sus hijos como ellos mismos elijan a sus respectivas parejas, pero obligados aceptaron._

_Al ver por fin que los herederos daban via libre al matrimonio, los sabios del consejo de ancianos decidieron que la boda se realizaria en un año (pues para ese entonces tanto yo como Naruto contabamos con un año de edad) para que la historia de Hitori y Jiraiya no se repita._

_La boda se realizo en el clan Hyuuga y se celebro en los jardines del clan Namikaze._

_Los clanes desidieron que los esposos vivirian desde los 5 años juntos. Una temporada de cuatro meses con los Namikaze y otra con los Hyuuga, asi los dos estariamos juntos siempre y donde valla uno iva el otro._

_Asi es como me encuentro casada desde siempre con Naruto. Casados desde pequeños._

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

Este es el prologo, bien corto. Bien les contare, la historia trata del matrimonio de Naru y Hina, que son casados por cosas que pasaron en las anteriores generaciones. De como ambos intentan sobrevivir a las exigencias de su extraño matrimonio y como eso afecta a su adolescencia. Donde nadie aparte de su familia lo sabe.

Bueno espero que les llame la atencion. Ya saben si quieren que continue solo dejenme Review y lo hare. Si no les gusta pues lo elimino y listo. Besotes de Viri-chan.


	2. Siempre Juntos

**Ya arregle el error Naruto y Hinata tienen 16 y Neji 17**

**Disculpen las molestias**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia salio de mi alocada cabeza.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

**Casados desde Pequeños**

1 - Juntos Siempre

_Noviembre..._

Un lujoso ferrari se estacionaba frente a la mansion Hyuuga, ese dia se llevaria a cabo la presentacion del pequeño Naruto (5) a la niña Hinata (4).

-Naruta amor comportate si, estuvimos hablando de esto ok y hoy te presentaremos a tu esposa. -Kushina, estaba agachada mirando tiernamente a su hijo. -Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre esto ¿no?.

-Si mami.

-Lo haras bien hijo. -Minato puso una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño rubio.

Naruto tomo la mano de sus padres mientras los conducian hacia un salon. Nunca en su corta vida habia estado tan nervioso. Conoceria a Hinata, su esposa o lo que sea que eso signifique. Su madre le habia dicho que el estaba casado con una hermosa niña. No sabia que significaba todo eso de esposa o matrimonio. Pero sabia que sus padres estaban casados. Aquel fue el ejemplp que le habia puesto su padre.

-Hola Kushina. -Una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas saludaba a su madre. -Hola Minato.

-Hola Hinamori. -decia Minato, mientras miraba nerviosamente el lugar.

-Hinamori-chan ¿Hiashi-baka y Hina-chan donde estan? -pregunto la pelirroja.

-Oh estan trayendo a Hanabi-chan es apenas una bebe.

Cuando termino de decir aquello, Naruto vio bajar a un hombre castaño que traia un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Hinata sal. -hablo Hiashi, mirando detras suyo.

-Ho-hola... -Naruto vio a una niña de cortos cabellos, ojos perlas y rosas mejillas que asomaba la cabeza timidamente detras de su padre.

-Hola Hina-chan. -Kushina se agacho a abrazar a la ojiperla. -Que hermosa vestido tienes. -exclamo observando su vestido blanco con un lazo lila en la cintura, sencillo pero muy hermoso y elegante.

-Hinata... -hablo Hinamori. -El es Naruto-kun.

-El es... es... es tu... -Hiashi miraba nervioso a todos lados. No sabia porque, pero no podia hablar con claridad.

-Soy tu esposo Hinata-chan. -completo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun... Yo soy tu esposa. -Se dieron la mano, dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-Que bien... -exclamo sonriente Kushina, cortando el tenso silencio. -Ya que se llevan bien sera mas sencillo explicar.

-Lo que queremos decirles al presentarlos es que ustedes como marido y mujer deben pasar tiempo juntos... -hablo Minato.

-Seguro tienen preguntas, pero por ahora solo queremos que sean amigos chicos. -dijo Hinamori.

-Como esposos deben estar juntos siempre entienden. -explico Hiashi.

-Juntos Siempre. -murmuro Naruto extrañado.

-No en-entien-do... -susurro Hinata.

-Veran son muy pequeños para entenderlo... -Minato se arrodillo junto a los niños. -Pero solo deben saber por ahora que ustedes estaran juntos siempre desde ahora. Por eso Naruto vivira aqui unos meses y luego tu Hinata... -dijo mirandola. -Vivaras con nosotros, sera cada 4 meses.

-Obviamente podran ir a la casa de cualquiera de los dos pero... -Hinamori buscaba una manera de explicarlo sencillamente.

-Solo saldran juntos. Ustedes tendran una casa propia cuando cumplan 20 años. -hablo Hiashi.

Naruto y Hinata se miraban algo confundidos por todo aquello aun asi entendieron el punto. Luego de dejarlos solos para ir a tomar el te Naruto hablo.

-Asi que... -se rasco la nuca incomodo.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo Naruto? -pregunto Hinata con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Ah... Claro que si. -exclamo sonriente. -Sabes no entendi muy bien lo que nuestros padres querian decir.

-Creo que querian que estemos juntos o algo asi. -recordo que su amiga estuvo colocando ropas y arreglando la pieza que estaba frente a la suya. -Jari estuvo arreglando una habitacion cerca de la mia, me parece que sera tuya.

-¿Encerio? Wow tengo dos habitaciones... Genial. -Sonrio.

-¿Quieres verlo? Ven... -tomo su mano y lo jalo escaleras arriba.

Naruto entrelazo sus manos al abrir una puerta blanca donde tenia un cartel que decia "Naruto N." vio de reojo a Hinata y se dio cuenta que estaba roja.

-¿Que pasa Hina, tienes fiebre? -puso su mano sobre la frente y observo como increiblemente se sonrojaba todavia mas. Fruncio el seño, le dieron una novia descompuesta. -¿Estas mal Hina? -pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-N-no... -murmuro avergonzada.

Naruto miro sus manos entrelazadas y su mano en su frente. Se separo tan rapidamente que cayo, miro a Hinata sonrojado. Ella lo miraba extrañada.

-Lo sie-siento Hina...

-¿Hina? -pregunto en vos baja Hinata. -¿Porque me llamas asi Naruto?

-No te gusta. -bajo la cabeza, a Hinata no le estaba cayendo bien, trago saliva, estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Su mamá le habia dicho que intentara que Hinata sea su amiga.

-Noo. -Hinata se agacho junto a un al parecer depresivo Naruto. -No me molesta... Es muy tierno Naruto, nadie me llama asi, a excepción de Kushina-san.

Naruto sonrio, ella era muy agradable. No seria dificil acostumbrarse a ella.

_11 años despues..._

-Hinaa... -Naruto corria por los jardines del clan Namikaze. La encontro sentada en una roca frente al pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba en los bosques. Era tan hermosa aquella vista, su esposa se ponia mas hermosa cada dia y era mas dificil estar alejado de ella.

Hinata estaba tomando el sol mientras lei un libro sobre cocina. Cuando sintio una insistente mirada que reconocio perfectamente.

-Zorrito ven... -lo llamo, era el apodo que le habia puesto luego de ver las marquitas en su rostro. Solo lo llamaba asi cuando estaban solos, se moriria de verguenza si su padre o cualquier otra persona la escuchase.

-Hina... -la abrazo mientras olia su perfume, ella olia tan bien era una combinacion de lirios y rosas.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto cuando ya estaban sentados. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y se recosto en su pecho, mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura y ponia su barbilla en su hombro. Era una costumbre que tenian desde que encontraron ese lugar mientras jugaban.

-Ah si, Suegrito me dijo que el vuelo sale a las 8 de la mañana. -la apreto un poco mas, ese era su lugar favorito y no se referia a ese lugar en especifico.

-Zorrito a Papá no le gusta que lo llames asi.. -Hinata dejo el libro a un lado y puso sus brazos sobre los de Naruto.

-Es lo que es...

-Por cierto, ¿Como te sientes con esto? -pregunto acomodandose.

-Mmm...

-¿Naruto?

-Si Hina...

-Te preguntaba si estas feliz viajando a Tokio para estudiar, la verdad yo me siento algo incomoda. Vamos a tener que alejarnos de nuestros Padres y no me gusta la idea de alejarme de Komoha.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Hinata suspiro. Naruto estaba dormido. Siempre dormia cuando estaban asi. Segun el era muy comodo, cuando lo habian hecho hace dos años estaba tan avergonzada que termino desmayandose, y Naruto durmiendo no se dio cuenta. Hasta que Kushina los vio y tomo una docena de fotos.

Naruto fingia dormir, sabia que Hinata querria levantarse e ir a empacar sus pertenencia pues viajarian al dia sigte. a Tokio para estudiar en el Konoha High School donde su abuela Tsunade era la directora. Pero la verdad queria quedarse en esa posicion para siempre, tener a Hinata entre sus piernas acostada sobre su pecho era increible. Ella era tan blandita y suave.

No lo iba a negar, se habia enamorado de ella. No sabia que cosa tan buena habria hecho en su vida pasada para que estuviera casado con ella. Esos años en su compañia habian sido los mejores de su corta vida.

Pasaron unas dos horas, seguian en la misma posicion. Hinata seguia leyendo su libro.

-Hina... -titubeo, no sabia como pedirlo.

-¿Que pasa Zorrito? ¿Te desperte? -lo miro preocupada.

-No es que... Yo... Queria... -¡Maldito tartamudeo! ¡Tenia que arruinar el momento de su vida!

-Si quieres pedirme algo hazlo Naruto. -Lo llamo por su nombre para darle seriedad. Naruto intentaba hablar o decir cualquier estupides que lo salvara de que diese cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba. La miro a los ojos perlas, su cara era tan fina y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, bajo sus ojos a sus labios que seguian hablando sobre algo a lo que no prestaba atencion. Se mordio el labio inferior, un extraño deseo de probarlos se apodero de su cuerpo. Se veian tan dulces, suaves y tentadores.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no la habia besado mas halla de la mejilla. Suponia que todo se debia a las hormonas alborotadas en su cuerpo adolescente. .

Estaba rozando los labios de su esposa, cerro los ojos, chupo su labio inferior tan dulcemente como podia, mientras su mano la tomaba de la nuca para hacercarla mas a la vez que la atraia hacia el por la rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Hinata estaba feliz, Naruto estaba besandola tan tierna y suavemente. Atrapo con sus dientes el labio inferior de Naruto y tiro suavemente. Aquella accion genero una pequeña descarga en los dos.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron tímidamente.

- Na-Naruto... -Hinata estaba asomada en la habitacion de su esposo.

-Hina ven. -la tomo de la mano y la sento junto a el en la cama.

-Y-yo... Yo... Etto... -Hinata bajo la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos mientras se ponia tan roja como un tomate.

-Ya no hacias eso. -Naruto suspiro, mientras Hinata lo observaba confundida. -Me refiero a chocar tus dedos. Lo siento, no debi hacerlo, ahora tu me trataras diferente. -puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

-¿A que te refieres Zorrito? -lo tomo de sus manos para verlo a lo ojos.

-Besarte. -susurro avergonzado.

-No te preocupes por eso... Yo tambien te be-bese. -cerro los ojos. -Lo que sucede es que estoy avergonzada, siento que me desmayare si te veo. -sintio como unas calidas manos la tomaban del rostro.

-¿Te arrepientes? -pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No. -abrio los ojos. Tomo tambien el rostro del rubio y lo atrajo hacia si, para besarlo dulcemente.

Hinata lo estaba besando. Siempre quiso hacerlo desde que tuvo conciencia para saber lo que significaba esposa. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, tan suaves y humedos. Se separaron por oxigeno.

Siempre quiso besarla y haberlo hecho dos veces ese dia hacia que se convirtiera en el mejor de todos.

Los gritos de Kushina y Minato, llamandolos resonaron en toda la casa, advirtiendo su presencia. Se separaron y bajaron antes que Kushina suba y los lleve a rastras.

...

Luego de haberse despedido en el aeropuerto de sus padres, tomaron el vuelo a Tokio, dondes se reunirian con Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Wow, nunca viaje en avion y tu Hinata. -se volteo a mirar a su acompañante que estaba ¿temblando? -¿Porque tiemblas Hina? -pregunto asustado.

-Tengo miedo. -susurro bajito.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare. -se acerco para besarla, pero sintio una mejilla dura en vez de los dulces labios de su esposa. -¡¿PERO QUE DIAB... ?! -hizo una mueca de horror al ver a Neji frente a el. Estaba en alguna especie de pesadilla. -¡¿Neji?! -vio que estaba sentado frente a SU Hina, abrazandola. -¡¿Que haces aqui?! -cambio su expresion a una de furia. -¡¿Abrazando a Hinata?!

-Tranquilizate Baka-san... -hablo tranquilamente. -Hiashi-sama, me ha enviado a cuidar de Hinata-sama.

-Mi papá... -susurro Hinata.

-¿Por que? Yo puedo cuidarla perfectamente... -exclamo bastante cabreado.

-Al principio solo se los diria cuando llegaramos, pero... -miro a Naruto de forma asesina. -Vi que intentabas pervertir a Hinata-sama.

-¿Pervertir? -pregunto una sonrojada Hinata aún en brazos de su primo.

-Cuñadito, yo no haria tal cosa, ademas no es como si Hinata no lo quisiera.

-¡¿QUE?! -exclamo un horrorizado Neji.

-Sip... A Hinata le gusta ¿verdad? -miro a Hinata que estaba roja hasta las orejas. -¿Estas con fiebre?

-Has pervertido a mi dulce prima, Maldito idiota. -Neji estaba a punto de lanzarcele encima a Naruto, cuando sintio que sus brazos pesaban. Miro a una desmayada Hinata.

-¿Ves lo que haces tonto? ¡Hinata se a desmayado por tu culpa! -acuso.

-Es tu culpa por hablar de... esas cosas pervertidas frente a Hinata.

-¿Hablas de los besos? -pregunto confundido, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar a Hinata en su asiento.

-¿Hablabas del beso? -pregunto extrañamente avergonzado.

-Pues si... ¿Tu que pensabas?

-¡Nada! -dijo rapidamente.

-Neji Pervertido... -canturreo.

-Por favor Hyuuga-san, vuelva a su asiento. Estamos a punto de despegar. -pidio una azafata.

El resto del vuelo fue muy tranquilo. Bromas de parte de Naruto a Neji fue lo unico notorio.

-Por fin llegamos.

-¡Naruto!... Mira que ponerle picante a mi comida a sido lo mas bajo que has hecho. -acuso un molesto Neji.

-Vamos cuñadito, si fue muy divertido verte corriendo por agua. -Naruto intentaba contener las carcajadas, pero era muy dificil.

-Si seras...

-¡Naruto-chan! -una vos los quiso darse cuenta estaba en medio de dos enormes pechos, y unos brazos lo estrujaban fuertemente. -¡Estas tan mono cariño! -sobaba su mejilla contra la de el.

-Abuela Tsunade... -pregunto algo atontado.

-Te he dicho que no me llames abuela, que no ves lo joven que soy le regaño. -miro hacia los otros dos niños Hyuugas. -¡Ohh pero que Hermosas son las dos! ¿Quien de ustedes es Hinata?

-¡¿Que?! -preguntaron al unisono los dos Hyuuga.

-El es Neji y es hombre. -señalo Naruto, ahogandose en grandes carcajadas.

-Oh claro, claro. -Neji la miro con un tic en el ojo, es que acaso no se disculparia por la confución.

-Buenas Tardes Tsunade, soy Hinata Hyuuga. -se presento con una reverencia.

-Mi nuera es muy educada, como es que mi tonto nieto esta casado con esta bella dama. -bromeo.

-Ja ja. -Naruto solto una risa sarcastica.

-Me presento Tsunade soy Neji Hyuuga Protector de Hinata. -Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno, Vamonos. -Recogieron su equipaje y fueron a la mansión Namikaze-Senju. Tsunade les dio un cuarto a cada uno, donde se instalarian.

-Si quieren pueden ir a descansar o tal vez si quieren salir a la ciudad. Obviamente sus telefonos tienen GPS asi que no perderan. -Les entrego tres pulseran de cuero con un dibujo en metal de una hoja en el centro.

-¿Es... Lo que creo que es? -pregunto Naruto mirando embelesado la pulsera.

-Si, son los emblemas oficiales de Konoha*.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama. -Neji y Hinata hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Yo tengo que ir al hospital, Jiraiya volvera para la cena. Diviertanse hasta las 7, a las 7:30 es la cena. -Se despidio y se fue.

Naruto miraba la pulsera, era algo que todos los estudiantes graduados de Konoha recibian, pero se suponia no se los darian hasta los 18 años, ellos tenian 16, bueno Neji tenia 17. Era un honor portar aquello, era como si te reconocieran como un ciudadano en Konoha.

-Naruto, salgamos a pasear en la ciudad.

-Claro. -entrelazo sus manos, Hinata se sonrojaba al extremo mientras Neji bufaba desviando la mirada. -No te pongas celoso cuñadito, yo tambien te quiero. -bromeo.

-¡Callate Naruto! -grito mientras Hinata reia nerviosamente.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

Bueno el primer cap. lamento la espera, este cap lo escribi medio dormida asi que lamento los horrores ortograficos. Lei cada uno de sus review y me encantaron, no crei que les gustara porque, es una idea algo extraña. Respecto al primer cap es una introducion al fic sobre como terminaron en Tokio, durante los capitulos pondre flashbacks de como tomaron su infancia siendo esposos y como se enamoraron. Desde el segundo Capitulo es contado por Hinata, aunque Naruto tambien sera un narrador.

Espero y sigan leyendo, Intentare subir mas rapido, pero es algo dificil con el Colegio. Me pueden agregar en Facebook estoy como Viri Castellano.

Besotes, los amo! (*-*)


End file.
